


Magical Mystery Edd

by vexiron



Category: Ed Edd and Eddy, eene
Genre: Crossover, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Multi, eene - Freeform, magical girl animes, one sided eddyedd, undertale - Freeform, weirdest crossover yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexiron/pseuds/vexiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By a strange turn of events, Double D has turned himself into a stereotypical anime magical girl. He’s thrown himself into the strangest situations, protecting his friends, the neighbourhood and the world! (Slight parody, slight serious.<br/>Inspired by Undertale and PPGZ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Battle

Edd turned the knob on his locker door, unaware of two eyes watching him. He began humming a strange tune, one he had never heard before. It sounded so familiar. Perhaps he’d heard it on the radio before?  
The school’s hallways were seemingly empty. Edd didn’t have any classes to go to, he had already done all of his work and he’d decided to do some light studying in the library. He shut the door once he got his books out and began walking away, still humming the strange tune. It had been stuck in his head for at least two days now.  
He was stopped by a white cat with one dark blue eye and one bright green eye.  
“A…Cat. In the school. GOOD HEAVENS!” He panicked and dropped his books. “I… I need to clean the floors, and my hands and my books and the lockers, and OH LORD IT HAS TWO DIFFERENT COLOURED EYES.” He yelled.  
He gripped the lockers with one hand on his chest, panting dramatically.  
“Hoi! I’m Temi.” The cat said and looked around.  
“IT CAN TALK!” He shrieked and worried if anyone heard him.  
“Hush, Edward. Temi is here for a specific reason.”  
“Am I intoxicated?” He asked himself. That drink Ed bought him this morning did look funny…  
“Edward, please! Be civil. Temi has noticed more…monsters around here than usual. Temi was brought here to look for a soul that matched the belt.” This was all…confusing.  
“Temi, wait, this is all too much exposition at once! Please. Go slowly.” Edd pleaded.  
Temi licked her paw, and continued. “You have a soul, right? The people Temi asked didn’t have a soul as strong as yours.”  
She then threw a belt out of nowhere. It looked cheap, made of plastic. But it was stronger than it looked. It had a mysterious Z on the compact of it, the compact was red.  
“This is the belt that was made by a white light. It landed on the ground, and Temi was told to bring it to you.” She purred.  
“Put it on.” He equipped the belt and snapped it around his waist. It fit snug, it was almost too tight.  
“Well, it’s not as modern as I thought it would look like…” He murmured.  
“Temi must go, but Temi will return in due time.” The cat disappeared and Edd felt light headed. Maybe he was high or something?  
The bell rang and students swam out of the classrooms and chanted about their class and work. By the time Edd had gotten to see Ed and Eddy, he’d forgotten about the belt and Temi and the feeling in his head.  
“Dork, mind if I sit with ya’?” Kevin asked and sat down anyway. “Shouldn’t you be with your Jock friends?” Edd asked and Eddy scowled at him.  
“They’re all sick. Apparently the new soda the school ordered were contaminated. I told them so,” Kevin looked smug. Maybe Edd really WAS hallucinating then? But then why was he still wearing the belt with the compact inside?  
“What’s the deal with the belt, Double dork?” Kevin asked and pointed at Edd’s new belt. “It looks kinda gay.”  
“I didn’t really have much choice in the matter.” Edd sighed and picked at his salad, not feeling very hungry.  
“New belt? Lemme see that,” Eddy demanded and pulled the belt and Edd’s body along with him. “Z? What does that stand for?” He asked. “Lame. It’s nothing we can make money out of.” Edd sat back down.  
“Don’t listen to him, Double dork. Even though it looks gay, it looks kinda cool too.” He smiled.  
Butterflies. Why butterflies?! Was it the contaminated soda? Edd hoped so.  
He felt a buzzing around his stomach, and heard a loud beeping noise coming from his compact.  
“I-If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, but I need to…” He just ran off, not giving a real explanation.  
Edd nearly tripped over something. A vine? Vines in the hallway? 

Edd looked around to see where the source of the vines was coming from. Near the trees he saw a small golden flower. Nothing strange, except for the giant vines.  
He pulled out the compact in his belt and opened it.  
“Hoi! Is this Edward?” Said a man with a scar on his face.  
“You need to spare this monster, you here?” He asked and the screen went blank. “SPARE!? WHAT.” Edd shrieked and the compact went into the belt on its own, and Edd was suddenly covered in a bright red light.  
His clothes had changed from his normal attire to a black sleeveless shirt with a red heart on it, a dark red leather jacket and long black trousers, his compact still in place around his waist.  
“This doesn’t make any sense.” He moaned. At least he still had his hat on.  
Edd moved into a fighting stance and unsheathed two golden katanas from seemingly nowhere.  
The flower monster had taken several students within its vine grasp, squeezing them.  
“Dammit, what do I do?!” Edd freaked out and just ran for it near the yellow flower.  
‘Right at the heart. Kill the flow- no, SPARE the flower. That’s how you win, right? Spare it.’ He thought. He kept thinking about the pro’s and con’s if he killed the flower. His classmates would be saved, but he would have to face the consequences of his actions.  
He sliced the vines and freed the students, who somehow didn’t see him or recognize him.  
Edd walked over to the small flower who gave him a wink.  
“Well, if it isn’t a Warrior Z?” The flower asked in a shrill shrieking voice. “Your power and determination won’t save you!” He laughed. Edd sliced the flower and tore his petals off one by one. But they all glued back together somehow.  
“This was fun, but I’ll see you soon.” Edd cringed and the vines and flower disappeared.  
His katanas disappeared too in a poof of red light and wondered how he’d ever get back into his own clothes.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd's past memories trouble him.

A week had passed since the fight happened, and despite the broken debris on the floor and vines everywhere, people had more or less forgotten about it.   
He still wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not. Edd had his arms on the desk, and his head in between them, snoring slightly. Because of the sudden fight, he’d had to reschedule his studying. He stayed up all night for the past 5 days, getting little sleep all because of that stupid flower.   
The belt dug into his thighs, it hurt. When Kevin and Eddy had called him out on it, he chose to stay quiet. Who was that flower and how did he know Edd’s name, despite being all covered up??   
He said something about a soul. HIS soul. Soul’s didn’t exist right?   
But talking cats and demon flowers did. Right. Logic was completely thrown out of the window.  
A slam of books jolted Edd awake with a yell.   
“Yo, double dee, you’ve NEVER fallen asleep like this before! Dude, are you okay?” Naz asked as she sat opposite him.  
“I’m fine, Naz.” He grumbled and rubbed his tired eyes. Hopefully no more demons or monsters or demon monsters or talking flowers show up and he wouldn’t have to find an excuse to get out of class.  
Last night was very strange, however. He dreamt of two living breathing skeletons. Skeletons can breathe, right? He’d ask himself. He taller of the pair was very clumsy, but was kind hearted despite trying to kill him. Pap..Papyrus…that was his name, right?  
He didn’t remember the other one’s name. The bell rang before he could answer her question and quietly grabbed his books and left.  
Edd sluggishly walked through to his second class of the day, his determination was drained and his heart felt heavy. Transforming into…into that really did a number on him. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do that ever again. Memories of the dream flashed in and out of his brain. Sans’s puns that made him fall over with laughter quite out of character, Papyrus’s spaghetti that was either too burnt or too cold and he ate it anyway because he didn’t want to make him upset. The way Undyne would attempt an arm battle and pretend to lose because he was so weak. He’d even made friends with Mettaton and Alphys.   
Memories- dreams like that made his heart feel warm and upset and hurt and heavy.   
Edd shouldn’t care about the underground monsters he’d never even met before.   
They weren’t real.   
Right?  
He still couldn’t stop the tears that fell down his face, and he didn’t see Kevin in the hallway and he’d bumped into him with a greater force he didn’t know he had.  
“Dork- “Kevin caught the insult as he saw Edd’s tears. “Double Dee? Are…you crying?” He asked with a genuine concern.   
“K-Kevin? It’s nice to meet your acquaintance…” He stuttered. Edd finally dropped himself onto the floor, books abandoned and tears shedding.   
Edd was usually so strong in Kevin’s eyes. More so than Eddy or even Ed, maybe he was crying because he wasn’t seeing them as often?  
Kevin lifted him up and grabbed his shoulder for support, and took him to the nurse’s office. Kevin stayed with him.   
“Looks like he’s gained quite a few bruises and cuts in odd places.” The nurse had said after she’d examined him. She placed a few plasters on his knees and arms and gave him one that had flowers on its design. It made Edd want to throw up.   
After Edd left, he’d said his goodbyes to Kevin and thanked the nurse. However, the nurse had kept Kevin back to talk to him.

“I want you to keep an eye on him. It looks like he’s suffering from parental abuse. I think a good friend like you would be able to help,” She said calmly. “Of course. Jeez, I didn’t know the dork was so hurt like that…” Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and followed Edd to their next class.  
Edd was trying his best to pay attention during his math class. His eyes wandered elsewhere and his mind kept on going back to the Underground real-but-not-really real monsters. They looked so vivid and realistic in his mind, how Undyne’s scales shone in the sun…  
He shook himself awake. Maybe Edd was really just sick?   
Edd was handed a sheet of questions by Kevin. “Thanks,” He muttered with a small blush that hinted at his cheeks.   
He was about to answer the first question when he suddenly felt a familiar buzz near his stomach. “UGH.” He groaned and asked to leave before his belt started flashing.   
“Why do you need to leave so badly?” The teacher asked patiently.   
“Stomach ache!” he lied and ran out of the classroom.  
Kevin took note of Edd’s frantic nature as he ran out and asked to comfort him and jogged out after.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. First chapter done already! As you can see, this wont be your regular EENE fanfic.  
> More like, a culmination of two separate shows and series into one GIANT crossover.  
> I have a plan for this. Just be patient.  
> I will upload a small chapter every week, around 500 words or so. I’m looking forward to this fanfiction and if I rush myself then I’ll kill my determination and need to finish it.


End file.
